Le journal d'un espion très spécial
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Ceci est un carnet de bord, celui de Percy Jackson alias le plus beau mec de la colonie. Je suis en mission très spéciale avec pour cible première Jason Grace. Je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai, mais j'espère que ça répondra à mes questions ! PS: Voir ce qu'il y a entre Nico Di Angelo et Will Solace, c'est louche ça aussi... [Jercy and Solangelo]
1. Jour 1

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je suis ici avec une mini-fic de 2 ou 3 chapitres qui a pour thème le JERCY (nom du ship entre Jason et Percy). Je sais que les gens aimant ce ship étrange sont très rares, et que tout le monde y voit un BROTP ou je ne sais pas quoi parce que c'est canon. C'est pour ça que par respect envers moi et ceux qui aiment le Jercy, je vous demanderai de pas me dire "Ah mais nan, je les vois en BROTP" parce que RIEN A BATTRE, DANS MA TÊTE ILS SONT TELLEMENT GAY L'UN POUR L'AUTRE !**_

 _ **Alors voici ce couple dans une fanfic' légère et drôle qui j'espère vous plaira. On pourra aussi y retrouver du SOLANGELO par exemple ~ Elle est postée aujourd'hui parce que c'est le jour à l'exacte moitié entre l'anniversaire de Jason et celui de Percy (FORCEUSE BONJOUR !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome**_

Jour 1

Je suis planqué dans un coin du bungalow 1 à attendre que la cible arrive. J'ai un peu peur qu'il me trouve mais c'est pas si grave que ça, je n'aurai qu'à dire que je voulais lui faire une farce ou que je jouais à cache-cache avec Nico, la logique !

En tout cas, ce bungalow me fait flipper, y'a Zeus qui me regarde bizarrement depuis que je suis entré, c'est carrément flippant. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit du regard alors que c'est une STATUE ! Avec son éclair dans la main en mode "j'vais te griller comme du poisson mon gars", argh !

Ah, la porte fait du bruit, IL arrive ! C'est moche de dire "la porte fait du bruit" ou "la porte grince" les portes devraient avoir leur propre verbe ! Tu sais genre "la porte portit", du verbe portir, ça tue !

Si je meurs là maintenant tout de suite, je voudrais qu'on m'enterre près de la plage, comme Dobby dans Harry Potter, c'est tellement classe l'endroit où ils l'ont enterré !

Merde alors, il est allé sous la douche, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ? Ah oui, objectif 1 : OBSERVER L'HABITAT DE LA CIBLE, en majuscules mon ami, en majuscules.

Donc, je dois regarder où il vit, enfin où il dort, go !

AIE !

Je viens de faire une roulade très moche en te tenant dans mes bras et je me suis fait mal, heureusement que personne m'a vu, la honte...

Alors, la cible dort dans un tout petit coin pas terrible du bungalow sur un vieux matelas... Mais il est grand pourtant, pourquoi se mettre dans un petit coin comme ça... AH ! C'est le seul endroit où Zeus le grilleur de poissons ne te regarde pas, je comprends totalement son choix en fait, pas con le cousin !

Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi, déjà ? Dans le BUNGALOW 1, CELUI DES ENFANTS DE ZEUS « ECLAIR ECLAIR, JE VOOOLE ! » ? Et bien en fait, tout est parti de la discussion que Jason (la cible) a eu avec Nico et moi hier midi. Pour que vous compreniez je vais faire exprès d'avoir un flash back comme dans les films mais attention, c'est du discours rapporté alors il y a de très grosses chances que ça colle pas vraiment à la réalité. Je vous ai prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire.

 _FLASH BACK by Percy Jackson_

J'étais assis avec Nico à la table des enfants d'Hadès. Monsieur D n'avait pas trop aimé que je change de table comme bon me semble mais j'ai sorti l'argument de choc « faut bien se réunir entre pas d'amis ». Je crois que Nico n'a pas beaucoup aimé, et que c'est pour ça qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais l'ennemi numéro 1 à abattre très prochainement.

Franchement, depuis que Nico est ami avec Will Solace, un fils d'Apollon super sympa, il a l'air plus heureux et plus sociable. On pourrait carrément faire un « before/after » pour mieux se rendre compte de l'impact positif qu'a eu Will sur Nico, c'est impressionnant !

En y repensant, j'ai souri comme un idiot parce que ça me fait plaisir de voir Nico heureux. Donc le Nico en question m'a demandé qu'est-ce que j'avais à sourire comme ça, je lui ai répondu que j'étais heureux qu'il soit heureux avec Will. J'étais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout préparé à cette réaction Nico a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et m'a dit des trucs incompréhensibles en italien. Je vous avoue que j'ai pas compris sa réaction, j'ai juste haussé les épaules et continué à manger.

C'est le moment que notre Superman blond national, Jason Grace, a décidé de choisir pour arriver. Je l'ai invité à notre table de « sans amis » et il a regardé ,surpris, Nico qui était encore un peu rouge.

« …Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? qu'il a demandé.

\- J'en sais rien, Nico a rougit quand je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça sympa qu'il soit heureux avec Will. »

Jason a fait le sourire « ah oui, je vois, je suis dans la confidence » et n'a rien ajouté de plus. Quand est-ce qu'on m'explique à moi ce qu'il se passe ?!

Vous comprendrez que j'ai pas aimé toutes ces petites cachoteries et je l'ai fait savoir

« C'est quoi le problème avec Will ? »

Nico a ENCORE rougit et Jason a ENCORE souri. Si ce mec continuait à sourire j'allais l'assommer direct' lui et sa perfection…

« Rien du tout Percy, ne t'inquiète pas. A osé me répondre cet horrible romain…

\- C'est pas « rien » !

\- Bien sûr que si, laisse tomber.

\- Môsieur essaye de faire des secrets ? (j'étais assez énervé à ce point)

\- J'ai des tas de secrets Percy… »

J'ai eu un blocage. Je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que Jason puisse avoir des secrets, je veux dire, on est devenus plutôt amis, voire meilleurs amis…

Je n'ai rien répondu et j'ai terminé en vitesse mon repas. Depuis, je n'ai revu ni Jason ni Nico, en fait je les évitais un peu, surtout Jason. Ce qui explique ce que je fais dans son bungalow je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache ! Le truc avec Nico en priorité mais aussi savoir ce que « des tas » peut bien être. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que, peut-être, il s'était moqué de moi mais une partie de moi restait sûre à deux cents pour cent que Jason n'avait pas menti. J'avais pensé en parler à Annabeth, ma meilleure amie, mais je savais qu'elle prendrait des airs de « super fille d'Athéna très intelligente » et me répondrait par des bouts de phrases aussi faciles à comprendre qu'une prophétie…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu Jason sortir de la salle de bain et s'approcher de moi.

« Percy ? »

J'ai sursauté, caché mon journal (toi) et lui ai lancé un petit sourire

« Jasooon… Ca va ? Cool ton lit ! »

Alors, mon cher journal, si jamais tu es dans la même situation que moi ne fait JAMAIS la même bêtise, JAMAIS !

Il m'a regardé assez intrigué pendant que je me relevais et lui faisais face. Enfin, faire face… Pour être honnête, je suis plus petit que Jason de presque une tête, et comme je le vis très mal on va arrêter d'en parler maintenant.

Donc, je faisais face en levant les yeux vers lui - mais pas trop non plus, n'abuse pas !- et je me suis dit à ce moment-là que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir sans donner d'explications. Je commençais à partir quand il m'a rattrapé en m'attrapant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? m'a-t-il demandé sans me lâcher.

\- Je… jouais à cache-cache … ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à mentir Percy… »

Il s'est assis sur son lit-matelas et m'a tiré par le bras pour que je fasse de même. On est tous d'accord pour dire que les enfants de Zeus ne manquent pas d'air, pas vrai ? (Air, Zeus… petite blagounette).

« Tu peux me dire la vérité, je vais pas me fâcher.

\- …

\- *soupire* »

Parce qu'il a soupiré ce pauvre fou, soupiré ! S O U P… hum… je suis dyslexique ok ? Mais il a fait sortir de l'air par sa bouche avec un air exaspéré et oui, je connais ce mot, et oui je fais exprès les jeux de mots avec « air » et « Jason ». Vous pensiez quoi ? Donc, Jason me regardait en faisant sortir de l'air par sa bouche depuis quelques secondes, ce qu'on appelle respirer si vous voulez mon avis, et moi je cherchais une excuse qui tienne la route. Comment il a fait pour deviner que je ne jouais pas vraiment à cache-cache ?

ATTENTION, MENSONGE DE SECOURS JE TE CHOISIIIIIIS !

« Je… Je n'étais jamais venu dans le bungalow 1 et je me suis dit « Hey ! Passons visiter le bungalow 1 et notre bro' préféré ! »

\- Je suis censé croire cette excuse-là aussi ? dit-il.

\- Oui, tu es censé MORDRE A L'HAMECON ! Parce que je suis le fils de Poséidon, les poissons, la mer, la pêche HAHAHAHAHA !

\- Si tu penses pouvoir changer de discussion avec tes jeux de mots nuls…

\- HEY !

\- … tu peux toujours courir, tu le sais ça ? »

C'est un réflexe aussi ! Dès que je suis un peu trop nerveux ces temps-ci, je me mets à faire des jeux de mots. Et pour ma défense, ils sont plutôt pas mal, donc je vois pas de quoi il se plaint ce fou !

Alors que le dit fou me regardait dans le bleu/vert/océan des yeux - tro romentik é poaitik - j'ai eu une révélation digne de Jeanne d'Arc et ses voix divines (OUI, JE SAIS C'EST QUI ! ARRETEZ DE ME SOUS-ESTIMER !) : je ne suis pas obligé de rester là ! Je peux partir sans me justifier avec plus de détermination que la première fois, et il pourra rien faire !

Alors mon cher journal, laisse-moi t'annoncer cela gentiment : NON, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ON PARLE DE JASON GRACE BORDEL DE VAGUES !

Bah je l'avais oublié, donc je me suis levé pour partir mais Blondie m'a attrapé par le bras (décidément !) et m'a balancé sur son « « « « « « « « lit » » » » » » » » » . Quand je dis « balancé » c'est pas une façon de parler subtile, non, il m'a vraiment balancé sur son lit et je suis tombé comme une feuille morte tombe d'un arbre en automne.

Ce vers est d'une beauté… Note : Montrer mes talents de poète aux Apollon un jour.

Il s'est positionné juste au-dessus de moi et il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, on s'est regardés, nous nous sommes regardés, j'ai regardé lui, il a regardé moi bla bla bla. Dois-je dire de ce moment qu'il était magique et que j'ai senti comme un déchirement en moi ? Ouais bah non, c'était plutôt étrange donc on se regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand il s'est baissé et m'a caressé la joue comme ça, aucune prévention ni rien, il a juste décidé de le faire et ne m'a pas mis au courant (MES JEUX DE MOTS SONT MAGNIFIQUES !). Après, je n'étais pas vraiment contre. Jason sentait bon, quelque chose comme la pomme ou … je sais pas moi, je suis nul en senteur. A part « senteur marine » voilà quoi… mais il sentait bon, un truc viril et… Jason. Vive les détails et la compréhension avec Percy Jackson.

On a du rester dans cette position une dizaine de minutes avant que Reyna ne vienne tambouriner à la porte comme une tarée, et ça nous a fait sursauté. Quand Jason s'est relevé, il a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi et s'excuser. S'excuser pour quoi ? C'est moi qui suis en tord là, non ? Je ne comprends jamais les réactions des autres, mais le problème ne vient pas de moi. Ah non, les gens doivent être plus clairs, c'est tout.

Je suis sorti du bungalow le premier, surprenant Reyna et avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage : ce fut un échec qui m'a apporté encore plus d'incompréhension.


	2. Jour 2

_**Hello ! Alors ça sera trois chapitres finalement, j'espère que ça vous va ! J'ai été contente de deux retours que j'ai eu, merci beaucoup ! Je sais que beaucoup lisent sans commenter, et je comprends totalement alors je vous aime aussi. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête exactement quand j'écris ça, c'est un peu étrange et... j'ai aucune excuse.**_

 _ **AIMEZ LE JERCY, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! ECRIVEZ DES FANFICS POUR MOI, J'AI DEJA LU TOUTES LES FANFICS EN FRANCAIS, EN ANGLAIS ET EN ESPAGNOL SUR , VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE ?**_

 _ **Ceci était un message du ministère des OTP improbables, bougez plus et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

Jour 2

Les Dieux sont venus nous rendre visite à la colonie, une petite surprise digne de ce nom qui a ravi tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Je vous entends de looooooin « aaaah , il se plaint toujours, il aime pas son père » C'est faux ! C'est juste que leur arrivée gâche mon plan qui a d'ailleurs changé de priorité, la priorité désormais c'est Jason et son comportement étrange envers moi. Depuis l'incident d'hier, il ne fait que m'éviter et ça m'éneeeerve ! Pourquoi il m'évite d'abord ? Je pensais qu'on avait mis nos rivalités de côté, qu'on s'entendait bien maintenant ! Surtout que je l'aime bien moi, Jason, il est sympa au fond, Monsieur Parfait.

Je devais être dans mes pensées depuis un moment (nous étions à la table des enfants de Zeus, Nico, Jason et moi. C'était le diner et les Dieux observaient leurs enfants depuis la table d'honneur. C'est idiot mais c'est les Dieux alors on dit rien) parce que Nico s'est mis à parler :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Percy ? »

Nico est de ces gens qui inspirent le respect et le silence aux autres, de ceux qui parlent peu mais dès qu'ils le font on peut être sûr que personne n'en manquera une miette. Et c'est comme ça que touuuute la colonie s'est mise à me fixer dans un silence religieux. Wow, encore une démonstration de mon intelligence en perspective :

« Nooon, tout va bien ! Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? que j'ai répondu.

\- Depuis que tu fixes Jason presque un quart d'heure sans manger.

\- Et merde. »

Je n'avais pas prévu de fixer Jason en particulier, mais en tout cas je l'ai fait et je me suis fait salement afficher par Nico. J'étais un peu en colère contre lui d'ailleurs, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Alors, je me suis souvenu que les Dieux étaient là et j'ai testé un regard de leur côté. Erreur numéro je-ne-sais-plus-combien.

Ce que j'ai fait après est impardonnable, mais j'étais bloqué et en colère donc j'ai contre attaqué :

« Je pensais à ce qui peut bien y avoir entre Will Solace et toi pour te faire rougir à ce point. »

Je sais que j'ai fait ma Drew, même sans vraiment savoir en quoi ça pouvait être si important. Pour me faire montrer que oui, je suis une catin, Jason m'a électrocuté.

« Aie !

\- Mange.

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

\- Et toi, ne parle pas du tout !

\- Va te faire mettre, Grace ! »

J'ai fait combo pute/drama queen/virilité en me levant et en partant, direction mon bungalow pour pouvoir bouder en paix. Je comprenais de moins en moins mes cousins, ils étaient plus compliqués que des filles parfois ! Sans vouloir offenser les filles qui tomberaient sur ce journal de bord.

Il faisait chaud l'été, à la colonie. Tellement que je devais dormir torse nu pour réussir à ne pas suffoquer et passer un semblant de bonne nuit. Ce soir-là c'était encore pire, donc j'étais allongé torse nu, sur mon lit et avec pour seule envie d'enfin trouver le sommeil.

Plus tard, genre deux heures après le diner, quelqu'un a toqué doucement à ma porte. J'avais tellement la flemme de bouger que j'ai hurlé un « C'est ouveeeert », j'ai refermé les yeux et posé mon bras dessus.

La personne entra et avança jusqu'à faire face au lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Incapable de bouger, j'ai attendu que l'inconnu se mette à parler mais à la place, il est monté sur le lit et s'est positionné au-dessus de moi. La deuxième fois en deux jours n'empêche, je commencerais presque à croire qu'on voulait me faire sentir soumis.

Pourquoi je ne me suis pas relevé pour mettre un coup à la personne ? Parce que c'était Jason. Jason et sa bonne odeur encore un peu présente, mélangée à une vague odeur de sueur et de barbecue. Jason a qui je pensais un peu trop ces temps-ci et qui m'énervait tellement…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ai-je demandé.

\- M'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je suppose. Répondit-il.

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! J'ai pas été sympa avec Nico, et encore moins avec toi…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vous comprends pas ! Et tu es le pire des deux. »

Jason retira doucement le bras qui cachait mes yeux et me regarda. ENCORE . Nan mais oh ! On est pas dans un film romantique ! Y'a aucune virilité à se regarder tout le temps !

« Tu ne peux pas me juger, toi aussi tu me regardes beaucoup en ce moment. »

Apprends à dire tes pensées à voix haute sans t'en rendre compte avec PERCY PUTAIN DE JACKSON !

Le blond sourit amusé et, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai décidé que je voulais échanger les places. J'ai attrapé Jason et d'un mouvement rapide, j'ai échangé nos places. Je me suis assis sur son ventre avec un sourire satisfait devant son regard surpris.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- J'en avais marre d'être en bas. »

Il sourit et, deuxième pulsion non expliquée, je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé. Embrassé sur la bouche Journal, sur LA BOUCHE ! BAI EAU HUUH CER ACHE EUH (j'ai regardé dans un dictionnaire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un débile en l'épelant héhéhé). Bon, retour au bisou sur la bouche.

Je l'ai donc embrassé, juste un petit bisou rapide sur les lèvres et j'ai bien aimé. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup bien aimé, tellement que j'ai recommencé, un peu plus longtemps cette fois et il n'a rien dit donc j'ai pris ça pour une invitation à continuer !

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les bisous aussi et donc on s'est encore regardés. Il m'a fait son sourire « JE SUIS AU COURANT D'UN TRUC QUE TU SAIS PAAAAS ! » et je me suis ENCORE énervé : ce mec embrasse bien mais faudrait qu'il pense à redescendre un de ces jours ! Je me suis rassis sur son ventre, sans aucune considération pour le fait que peut-être je l'écrasais (c'est un romain, il a été entrainé par des loups, il peut bien supporter mon poids !) et j'ai boudé dans un élan de maturité profonde.

« Tu boudes encore ? m'a demandé Jason.

\- Peut-être…

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Tu as un don pour tuer les ambiances, si tu savais…

\- Comment ça ? C'est deTA faute !

\- Ma faute ? En quel honneur ?

\- Tu continues à me faire ton sourire « haha ! je sais quelque chose que tu sais pas » ! Déjà que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Nico…

\- Percy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es idiot. Vraiment très idiot. Mais tu es adorable alors je vais t'expliquer, si tu m'interromps je t'électrocute alors reste CALME. »

Et il m'a tout expliqué, que Nico était amoureux de Will blablabla qu'il avait peur de se lancer blablabla mais qu'apparemment Will ressent la même chose et blablabla. Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma vie ressemble à une mauvaise émission de télé en ce moment ? Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute d'Aphrodite et qu'elle doit bien se moquer de nous en ce moment…

« Percy ?

\- Oui Jason ?

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Ca dépend, pour aller où ?

\- Pour être en couple avec moi.

\- Ah… Ah … Ah ?! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de moi ce fou, en fait il avait carrément l'air sérieux ! Et je peux vous dire que Jason quand il est sérieux, il est super sexy. Et c'est même pas moi qui le dit ça, ce sont les filles d'Aphrodite. Et les filles de Vénus. Et les fils d'Aphrodite. Et les fils de Vénus. Et les filles d'Apollon. Et les filles d'Apollon bis. Et les fils d'Apollon. Et les fils d'Apollon bis. Et les-

« Percy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que j'avais laissé ma tête de mode veille et qu'elle devait être très étrange. C'est quoi la tête de mode veille ? Et bien mon petit journal, je suis un homme très intelligent donc il m'arrive de me perdre dans mes divines pensées. Quand c'est le cas je mets ma magnifique tête de veille en service comme ça je reste beau comme un dieu même quand je suis pas vraiment à l'écoute. L'Oréal, puisque je le vaux bien. (Pas la peine de dire que j'utilise cette tête dès que j'entre dans une salle de cours).

Alors je me suis levé d'un coup, et je suis PARTI EN COURANT DE MON PROPRE BUNGALOW !


	3. Jour 3

_**Bonjour ! Alors voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire idiote. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est un couple pas assez exploité à mes yeux, alors je fais en sorte d'ajouter des fanfics à ce niveau là. Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu, j'ai eu de bons retours, les quelques fans francophones de Jercy s'étant manifesté *LOVE YA ALL*! J'en ecrirai de nouveau à l'occasion, ou du Solangelo parce que j'adore ce couple aussi. J'ai des tas d'idées mais pas de temps, c'est horrible.**_

 _ **Merci de me lire, je vous aime !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

Jour 3

Oh mes Dieux, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'écrire en courant d'ailleurs (j'ai retranscrit le début de la scène en sortant, je devais écrire tant que c'était chaud).

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans le bungalow de Nico, où je suis en ce moment même, et où Nico essaye très délicatement de me faire parler :

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? Qu'il m'a demandé, genre je peux pas faire de visites ?

\- Tu me manquais… ?

\- Ne fais pas sonner ça comme une question alors, et arrête de mentir.

\- Mince, je suis grillé. »

Donc je lui ai raconté une partie de mes aventures palpitantes, digne d'un roman que j'écrirai sans doute un jour « La vie palpitante de Percy Jackson » ou alors « Percy Jackson » tout court. Oh ouaaais ! Une saga littéraire de mes aventures les plus folles depuis que j'ai découvert ma véritable identité ! Je prévois déjà… 5 livres ? On verra si je fais des bonus après. Hey mais… « Percy Jackson » par Percy Jackson ça fait pas un peu prétentieux ? Va falloir que je trouve un nom de plume à l'opposé de mon nom !

« Percy ! »

Je me suis ENCORE perdu dans mes pensées de gloire et de célébrité si j'en crois le ton froid comme la mort de Nico. (Encore une blague géniale que vous pourrez ressortir à vos amis.)

« Excuse, Nico, j'étais en train de penser à ma future saga littéraire !

\- A ta… OK, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Dit-il. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Jason, tu sais ? Pas que tu sois de mauvaise compagnie mais… ah si, tu l'es ! DEHORS ! »

Je me suis fait jeter comme une merde dehors, c'est le cas de le dire. Le positif, c'est que Nico n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs contre moi, ce mec peut être flippant.

Au loin, j'ai entendu la douce voix de Jason m'appelait du style « PERCY JACKSON, REVIENS ICI ! » et une heure du matin passé. UNE HEURE DU MATIN ! Est-ce qu'il arrive à Jason de réfléchir ? Parce que petite précision : on a pas le droit de sortir le soir ! Même moi je le sais, c'est évident. Et en plus, le soir il y a ces affreuses harpies qui font leur ronde et… Merde.

Vous voyez le truc avec moi c'est que réfléchir avant d'agir je sais pas faire, alors j'ai traversé avec de grandes enjambées touuuute la longue distance de moins de 50 mètres entre Jason et moi (voyez comme j'ai beaucoup marché) et dans ma logique implacable, que je ne pourrais pas expliquer, j'ai fait taire monsieur Parfait en l'embrassant.

Je t'entends de loin mon journal

« Percy ! On embrasse pas les gens pour les faire taire ! »

Ouais bah on l'a jamais précisé nulle part, et j'en avais envie. Un vrai homme, un vrai mâle, agit sous ses impulsions les plus primaires. Quand il veut il le fait, quand il dés… Je suis pas crédible, je me fais du mal tout seul. En même temps, on peut pas ! Votre soit disant bro crie en plein milieu de la nuit…

Je viens de balancer mon carnet à terre pour cette dernière phrase très plein de double sens et qui m'a assez… excité. Ouais, j'adorais faire crier Jason Grace, c'est ça le topo. On peut en parler toute la vie ou on peut revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé APRES moi embrassant Jay '.

Donc je l'ai embrassé, il a arrêté de crier tout de suite donc voilà, maintenant cher journal tu sauras que ma méthode à porter ses fruits peu importe ce que les rageux diront de ça !

J'ai beaucoup aimé, vraiment beaucoup, tellement que ça ne me dérangerait pas de refaire ça au quotidien, avec des câlins aussi, que Jason continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux comme il le fait en ce moment, avec l'autre sur ma taille… Oh mes Dieux, je suis devenu une fille !

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il a fallut que je décale pour le laisser respirer, moi j'aurais pu continuer quelques minutes encore, fils de Poséidon oblige, mais si Jason mourrait ça serait moins drôle, forcément !

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux des fois ? demanda Jason. Tu me laisses en plan dans ton bungalow et la minute d'après tu m'embrasses.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai paniqué !

\- Et donc ? Quelle est ta réponse à ma question ?

\- Et bien oui, parfois je sais ce que je veux !

\- Pas celle là, Percy ! Celle concernant le fait d'être mon petit ami !

\- Ah… J'accepte mais c'est pas moi la fille dans la relation !

\- Le truc quand deux garçons sont en couple c'est qu'il n'y a pas de fille dans le couple… »

Et on a continué cette discussion bizarre jusqu'à mon bungalow, il m'a embrassé sur le front et il est parti. D'ailleurs mon journal, je te jure l'avoir vu brillé ! Genre « AURA DE JOIIIIIIIE ! ».

Bon, maintenant je dois faire un BILAN DE MES EMOTIONS EMOTIONNELLES ! C'est un truc que Piper et Annabeth m'ont conseillé de faire, parce que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre les autres et ça fait des problèmes… C'est Léo qui a choisi le nom de ce truc, si ça avait été moi ça aurait été plus joli ! J'ai pas d'exemples sous la main mais crois moi, OK ? On est donc d'accord sur ce point.

BILAN DE MES EMOTIONS EMOTIONELLES DU JE-SAIS-PAS-QUEL-JOUR

· Je me sens heureux, je crois

· Je me sens bien, je crois

· Je suis en couple, il me semble

· Je sors avec Jason, si je raconte pas des bêtises

· Je me sens niais, je crois

· Je souris un peu comme le Joker, ça c'est sûr je viens de voir mon reflet/

CONCLUSION : Je crois être heureux et bien, je suis peut-être en couple avec Jason et ça me rend peut-être niais. Je souris comme le Joker en ce moment.

Pourquoi ça ne m'avance pas ? Je crois qu'on peut quand même dire que le bilan est positif, de toute façon j'en ai marre de réfléchir, on verra demain… 'fin aujourd'hui mais après, c'est mieux comme ça.

ET JE ME SUIS ENDORMI COMME UN RONFLEX, J'AI ENCORE BAVE MAIS JE L'ASSUME DESORMAIS !

Le matin, après un réveil difficile, je suis arrivé en mode Nico – c'est-à-dire mode zombie - à la table des enfants de Zeus (on fait une tournante de tables, monsieur D va nous tuer très bientôt pour ça !) il y avait seulement Nico. Ouais, dans notre logique on s'assoit à la table des enfants de Zeus SANS les enfants de Zeus, bah ouais !

Nico m'a lancé un regard mi-noir mi-interrogatif qui voulait clairement dire « Alors connard, il s'est passé quoi hier sale pute ? » mais je ne pense pas Nico aussi vulgaire que ça… Ou alors ça serait en italien, et à part « gelato » et « pizza » je ne connais aucun mot en italien. Du moment que je connais les plus importants !

Monsieur D et Chiron étaient assis à leur table, presque toute la colonie était présente et mangeait joyeusement. Et puis Jason est arrivé, dans ma tête ça a fait arrivée au ralenti avec cheveux dans le vent, vas-y que je remets mes lunettes en place… Il est tellement beau ce connard !

Par contre, je m'y attendais pas du tout quand il est arrivé à ma hauteur et m'a embrassé avant de s'asseoir. OK TU FAIS TON BEAU MAIS PREVIENS QUAND TU FAIS CE GENRE DE CHOSES ! Ca a cloué le bec à TOUTE la colonie, heureusement que la gêne m'est inconnue, sinon je serai gêné… Tu vois mon petit journal, Percy Jackson n'est JAMAIS gêné, c'est pas possible, on est un héros de l'Olympe ou on en est pas un.

Donc j'ai continué de manger mes pancakes bleus comme si de rien n'était, et je trouvais ça bien. En fait, je suis digne de devenir un véritable espion ! Je crois avoir réussi toutes mes missions sans problème depuis le début, personne ne l'a remarqué ! Alors voilà, je déclara la double enquête sur Jason Grace et Nico di Angelo officiellement terminée et c'est un succès !

Note à moi-même : Trouver des lunettes de soleil et un bloc note pour faire plus crédible, continuer à s'entraîner aux sourires de tombeur devant la glace, se mettre au café, fumer la pipe.

FIN DU JOURNAL D'UN ESPION TRES SPECIAL, ECRIT PAR PERCY BEAU GOSSE JACKSON

Jason, après avoir réveillé une énième fois son petit-ami, trouva un drôle de carnet trainant sur le sol du bungalow. Curieux, il se pencha pour le ramasser et lut l'inscription « Journal d'un espion très spécial». Il entendit au loin Percy lui crier une phrase, et sans réfléchir, il embarqua le journal si mystérieux à ses yeux.


End file.
